


Sparkling

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Cute, F/M, Umbrellas, Zerrie cute, sparkling, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selling umbrellas is a stupid job.</p><p>At least that's what Zayn thought, until his new co-worker shows up.</p><p>And she's really, really pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling

Selling umbrellas is a stupid job.

Zayn was dead tired of pawning off the stupid things. 

No one really NEEDED umbrellas. Zayn was used to hiding underneath a cardboard box or his book bag when it rained. Umbrellas were nice, yeah, but why devote a whole store to them?

But Zayn couldn't really complain. Without this stupid umbrella store, he must likely wouldn't have a job.

"ZAYN!" Oh lovely. The store manager.

Zayn turned and froze. 

The store manager, 49 years of grumpiness, stood before him. Looking, for once, cheery and happy.

But that wasn't who caught Zayn's eye.

A pretty, petite blonde girl with a slim figure and a small smile, stood next to the store manager.

Zayn would be lying if he said she wasn't one of the most stunning creatures he'd laid eyes on.

"Zayn, this is our new employee, Perrie. She just moved from South Shields, so make sure she feels at home here at the Umbrella shop. Show her the ropes. I'll be out for lunch, lock up the shop at closing time alright?" The store manager ordered.

"Yes sir." Zayn nodded, never letting his eyes flicker away from the girl. Perrie. The name suited her.

Perrie watched as the store manager saluted Zayn crisply, and walked out of the Umbrella shop.

Expectantly, she turned her bright blue eyes to the exotic mysterious boy, who was still gazing at her.

"So..." She mumbled shyly, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, her eyes flickering to the floor as Zayn scanned her face.

Zayn couldn't help but smile at her shyness. She was beautiful, and adorable.

"There isn't much to show you...the cash register works like any other and the umbrellas aren't really organised in any certain way so..." Zayn explained cautiously, his eyes still not moving from the girl.

"How long...is the shop, ya'know...gonna be open?" Perrie murmered, still shy, and Zayn couldn't stop himself from tipping her chin up.

"Till 7:30." He said softly. 

He was lost in her eyes. And there was no turning back now.

She knew what he was thinking, when his gaze flickered slightly to her lips.

She had just met him....she wouldn't normal do something like this with someone she just met.

But Zayn...Zayn just made her feel like she would be safe.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her.

Perrie liked taking things slow.

But when Zayn leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to her bubblegum lips, she didnt protest.

In fact, she smiled into his kiss and kissed back.

Was it normal for her to feel like she's floating? No, it wasn't.

But that's what she felt like.

Went Zayn finally slid his arms from their position on her lower back, his eyes were sparkling.

Just like hers.

"I...sorry, I just wanted to..." Zayn mumbled, bashful at his sudden move on the blonde beauty queen.

"Don't worry about it." Perrie interrupted with a sweet smile, and Zayn couldn't have grinned any bigger.

"Do you think...do you think we could do it again?" Zayn asked softly, hoping, praying...

"Yea." Perrie replied shortly, before moving her face teasingly close to Zayn's. 

And Zayn gave her what they both wanted.

And when the pulled away for the second time, their eyes were sparkling twice as brilliantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
